Jar of Hearts
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: Jack's Jar of Hearts. Ianto's POV when Jack returns. Based on the song by Christina Perri.


Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri

This is one of my favourite songs and it reminded me a `friend'. It also reminded of Jack and Ianto. Its Ianto's POV after Jack left and returned. It's more me in some places but I hope its ok. Please R+R!

_Italics – lyrics_

Normal - Ianto

_I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>_Every time I look at you part of me dies. I want to see. I want to be near you. But every time I do I hurt. I have this pain in my heart knowing I'll never see you again and you'll never be mine.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?  
>You lost the love I loved the most<br>_It was you I loved, you left knowing I'm struggling. You kept me standing and dried my tears when I cried. I still need you. Why can't you understand that?

_I learned to live, half-alive  
><em>I don't live life to the full. I have this way of holding myself back because I don't know how much more hurt I can take. I know what I want but everyone is oblivious to it.

_And now you want me one more time  
><em>I don't know if you want me back but I want you. Bare that in mind.

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>_I loved you and I thought you'd stay. Leaving, you scarred me and know my scars go straight into my heart. But you've got that in your jar. I want you to look at it, really look at it.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_I thought you were a nice man. I trusted you. But you're cold. I'm not going to let you freeze me.

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_So don't come back for me, who do you think you are?

_I hear you're asking all around  
>If I am anywhere to be found<br>_You're walking around the place we met. Asking anyone, where are they? You ask so many but don't get anywhere.

_I have grown too strong  
>To ever fall back in your arms<br>_I've grown too strong to be with you. Being with you made me realise my weaknesses - I don't want to look at them anymore. You're not going to catch me anymore. _  
><em>

_I've learned to live, half-alive  
><em>I still believe we can have a life together, but it won't be as good as first thought. Now you've done this, there's this uncertainness between us, maybe pushing us apart. But I still love you.

_Now you want me one more time  
><em>You keep saying you want me but I don't want to look at you. I can't look at you without getting tears in my eyes. I don't want to be near you because I know how much it will hurt.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>_You're under my skin and cutting me deep. Just another to add to my collection.

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>_Mine's the battered one at the top of the jar. The one which bleeds your blood.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_Can you feel it? That coldness spreading inside you. I know how you feel. It hurts.

_So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>_Don't come back for me, who do you think you are?

_Dear, it took so long  
>Just to feel alright<em>

But I'm still not alright. I'm still in the whirlpool of pain you dropped me in. I can't get out the feeling is too strong.

_Remember how to put back  
>The light in my eyes<br>_You've seen it. The small, white glimmer of hope I had when I smiled. How can I smile now?

_I wish I had missed  
>The first time that we kissed<br>_I was crying. Your lips were so soft on mine and so welcoming. Something passed between us in that kiss. Something from you to me. L.I.F.E

_'Cause you broke all your promises  
>And now you're back you don't get to get me back<br>_You said you'd stay. You said you'd always be there for me. if you kept your promises, we wouldn't be here.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<em>

I'm bleeding and screaming out in pain. I don't care who sees.

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>_I haven't told anyone about you. I regret that, you're going to hurt someone else and get yet another heart. Mines the youngest I bet.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_I hope you freeze.

_So don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>_I don't want you anymore.

_And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' 'round leaving scars<br>_I'm scarred now. I can't forget you.

_Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>_Look at it. Watch all those hearts beat their last.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>_Die.

_Don't come back for me  
>Don't come back at all<br>_I can't want you.

_Who do you think you are?  
>Who do you think you are?<br>Who do you think you are?_

Who are you? And why did I let you in?


End file.
